


Good Manners

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [137]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse isn’t quite ready to get up this morning.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa still won’t agree to my co-op offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Manners

Alphonse smiled, not opening his eyes. He heard the rooster crow outside his window, heralding the dawn, though the sun had risen at least an hour ago. A part of him knew he should get up, go downstairs. The smell of ham, fried with onions and potatoes, tickled his nose, but he didn’t move. Not yet. Not while it was still warm and comfortable, and Winry and Edward hadn’t started their normal bickering that took the place of flirting between them. 

A rap at the door didn’t even get a rise out of him, not yet, even when Edward poked his head into the room they shared. “C’mon, Al, get up. The old hag has chores, and the greasy gearhead has even more chores.” 

“I heard that!” Winry snapped down the hallway, and Alphonse heard her tread on floor. “It’s not just chores! I need stuff from town! Stuff for you!” 

Edward grunted – obviously, Winry’d poked him. Alphonse couldn’t help but grin, asking, “Anything for me, too, Winry?”

Her voice took on a tender tone. “Of course, Al. Apples, for a pie.” 

“How come he gets a pie and I get chores?” Edward yelped. 

“He’s nicer to me than you are,” came Winry’s reply. 

Alphonse, eyes still closed, wriggled his feet under the blanket. He stretched his legs, pointing his toes, and rotated his ankles. The soft ‘pop!’ of his ankle joint cracking made his smile grow. He realized the bickering at the doorway silenced, and he froze. 

“What’re you doing, Al?” Edward asked. 

Finally opening his eyes to greet the day, he said, “It just feels nice.” He twisted his feet in the opposite direction before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. “It’s a good way to start the morning.” Giving Edward a pointed look, he added, “Nicer than fussing.” 

Edward scowled while Winry grinned. “I think it’s sweet, Al.” She elbowed Edward, making him grunt. “A lot nicer than how Ed greets the day.” Mocking him, she scratched her stomach, yawned, and belched, whining, “Where’s breakfast?” 

“I’m not like that!” Edward bellowed, turning on her. 

“You are, too,” Winry shook her head. “Al’s nice, he says, ‘Good morning’ first, then he asks for breakfast.” She didn’t seem to pay any attention to Edward’s fingers, catching hold of a strand of her hair to twirl it around his first digit. 

“Okay,” Edward said, leaning in close, his mouth just a breath away from her ear, “good morning.” 

Winry rolled her eyes, planting her hand in his face, shoving him back. “You missed your chance, Ed.” Offering her other hand to Alphonse, she said, “Let’s go have breakfast.” 

Alphonse took it, ducking under his brother’s outstretched hand as Edward let go of Winry’s hair rather than pull it. “Manners, Ed,” he reminded, “you’ve got to have manners to get the girl,” and followed Winry downstairs. 

Yeah, he knew he’d hear about it later, but right now, he’d savor the expression on his brother’s face.


End file.
